La última batalla
by AmanthaB
Summary: Tras el resultado final del partido, todos concuerdan en un par de cosas y otros no concuerdan en ningunas. Pero, sin duda, hay una en la que sí concuerdan todos [ SPOILERS del último capítulo del Manga ] Shonen Ai insinuado. MuraKiyo & AkaFuri por entremedio de las líneas.


**La última batalla.**  
_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Advertencia(s)**: SPOILERS del último capítulo del manga. Shonen Ai insinuado.

**Personaje(s)**: Seirin. Insinuaciones de Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei + Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki.

**Rating**: PG-13.

***Notas**: Hecho para calmar mis ANSIAS de publicar algo que tuviese que ver con el último capítulo de Kuroko no Basket. Y también, para cumplir la misión de ser un fic para mi tabla Freud III de la comunidad Minutitos de Livejournal. Me quite todas mis ansias, así que... ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

El equipo de Seirin, por completo, gritó en el último pitido que anunció el final del partido. Kagami Taiga, en un último grito, lo había anunciado tras el grito del árbitro. ¡Habían ganado! ¡El equipo de Seirin había ganado la Winter Cup! Todos festejaron, todos gritaron, todos estaban felices, incluso en las gradas comenzaban los gritos de aliento. Rakuzan había perdido.

_Akashi Seijuurou había perdido_.

Kiyoshi Teppei, quien festejaba haber logrado lo que se propuso al volver ese año, levantó su mirada hasta las gradas en donde un pelivioleta le miraba con una mezcla entre estupefacción y... ¿cariño? Teppei sonrió de lado, claro que era cariño. _Si su novio no le viese con cariño luego de ganar, lo dejaría en abstinencia por semanas completas con sus siete días y veinticuatro horas por cada uno._

Teppei dirigió sus ojos hasta Seijuurou, quien miraba a su equipo como si estuviese a punto de sacar unas tijeras para cortarlos a todos en tiritas, e iba a comentar algo pero vio que Kuroko se acercaba a él y decidió dejarlo estar. En ese momento, recordó cuando en una clase de Psicología le habían mencionado una frase de Freud: "Cada uno de nosotros tiene a todos como mortales menos a sí mismo". Se preguntó, vagamente, si Akashi no hubiese tenido ese problema y se habría creído demasiado el cuento del emperador.

Unos brazos pasaron por su cintura, se volteó para ver a Hyuuga quien mantenía su mirada fija en el asiento de un pelivioleta que le miraba con sus ojos oscuros a punto de matarle. Teppei rió suavemente, abrazando a su mejor amigo feliz. Comprendiendo que, efectivamente, por fin habían ganado. ¡Habían ganado! El peso del éxito se puso sobre sus hombros, y comprendió que por lo que había ido se había logrado.

Era hora de marcharse, finalmente.

Pero podía esperar, sus planes después de todo estaba ya decididos. Se iría a vivir con Murasakibara, después de que éste saliese de la escuela por supuesto, disfrutaría su triunfo y pasaría su último año de Secundaria en Yousen. Así se lo había propuesto Atsushi, y así había decidido hacerlo a pesar de la furia de Hyuuga (y de Kuroko, de Kagami, de Izuki, de Koganei... de Riko, de Seirin completo, en fin). Las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su corta vida habían sido algunas equivocadas y otras no. Pero en ese momento sintió que a pesar de todas las quejas de sus médicos al posponer la rehabilitación.

Había hecho lo correcto.

Midorima Shintarou, quien estaba en las gradas, esperó pacientemente a que toda la ceremonia de premiación finalizase antes de ir con Seijuurou quien le dio una mirada antipática pero que no le amedrentó. Estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Akashi, después de todo, y sentía que su deber era al menos decirle alguna cosa. Que, por supuesto, no sería alentadora... su deber no era ese.

— **Ahora... ¿te tienes como mortal, Akashi, o seguirás creyendo que eres dios?**

No esperó una respuesta, porque sabía que cualquiera que fuese, finalmente sería la misma. Akashi ya no era inmortal, era un mortal como todos. Que podía ganar, así como también podía perder. Suspiró, esperando que Furihata fuese a consolar a su novio antes de que Akashi sacase las tijeras para usarlas con los pobres mortales que se le cruzaban. Después de todo, Akashi era Akashi.

Y si Freud lo hubiese conocido, Midorima estaba seguro de que hubiese dedicado su frase a él.

* * *

Espero que guste :3333

Ahora, iré a llorar porque no falta nada para el final de Kuroko. ¡Lloren todos conmigo! ;_;


End file.
